Son of the Wild's
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: Wild's High is an all female school that supply the world with the best of the best females that a nation could be proud of. It's been like this for 42 years until now, when it was decided to become a co-ed. And guess who's the luck guy? More importantly, the guy who you must woo to get honors in the graduation. Read Girls of the Wild's manga. It is awesome and this is a harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Dragon Ball Z and Girls of the Wild's crossover, but unfortunately, the manga is quite new so I will be placing it here. Check this new manga. Its quite neat!

Wild's High is an all female school that supply the world with the best of the best females that a nation could be proud of. It's been like this for 42 years until now, when it was decided to become a co-ed. And guess who's the luck guy? More importantly, the guy who you must woo to get honors in the graduation.

**Very Important!**

_**Points to be watched in this story.**_

_** : During the Saiyaman saga.**_

_** Differences**_

_**a. Chi-Chi is a lot open minded person and agrees that just studying won't save the world and was a lot more supportive of Gohan's training, but she still use the Frying Pan of Doom.**_

_**b. Gohan doesn't go to Orange Star High in this fic so not much of Videl at all. **_

_**c. Gohan becomes Saiyaman and often helps Videl but she never finds who he is and also Saiyaman is not dorky, instead he wears a black version of spandex armor that he wore when he went inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Also he wears a helmet like that of Snake Eyes from G. I Joes.**_

_**d. Seeing his strength, pure soul and innocent personality, the Kais secretly unlocks his strength and allows him to train further with his Mystic form.**_

_**e. Gohan's attitude is confident and radiates power, although he retains his normal goofy one to his family and friends while a more shy one towards people of the same age and opposite gender if they are strangers.**_

_**f. Gohan never stops training**_

_**g. Mr. Satan is slightly different.**_

_**h. The World is still afraid off 'The Great Demon King Piccolo' **_**^_^**

_**i. The 25th World Martial Arts tournament is over.**_

Chapter 1: Son Among Daughters

"Mommm...why can't I just go to Orange Star High? It is closer comparatively closer to us...like 7300 miles closer..besides, it is more undetectable if I can say I am staying at a friend's, you know, Bulma and Vegeta..." Gohan was in the process of knotting his tie. His white full sleeved shirts collor stuck up while the rest of the shirt clung to his body, much to the demi-saiyan's discomfort. "And these clothes are slim fit mom! Everyone will stare at me weirdly!" He cried with tears of fear. This was the last thing anyone will expect from the Earth's current prime protector, who is so strong, he doesn't need to move or open his eyes to take out a planet, but what he is afraid of is a bunch of teenagers staring at him. Hope the Kai's can live through with this.

The Son matriarch was busy packing what seemed to be a lunch fit for a small battalion with grace that was gained through years of practice. More importantly, nothing could kill her hundred billion dollar mood, after all her little baby was going to high school! The best of the best and more than that he won't be an _innocent_ child anymore! And it was a fool proof plan she accomplished with Bulma.

"Stop complaining like a teenager Gohan!" Chi-Chi huffed while placing the trays of food in order so she can shrink them into the capsule.

"But mom, I am a teenager.." Gohan whined as he tied his well polished shoe. Some super powered being he is..scared of his mom..well that applies to many, including his father and the Z-Fighters.

Seemingly ignoring his statement, Chi-Chi began. "Besides I don't want you anywhere near that god awful afro buffoon." She finished the arranging and with a poof, the food turned into a small capsule. "Besides, I don't want that hussy near you!"

"Mom but Videl's nice and besides, you are accusing Mr. Satan like he made all of us garbage in front of the world.." When it comes to quick and strategic thinking, everyone always give it up for the Green Super warrior, well everyone but Vegeta for obvious reasons.. It was right after the destruction of Cell when all the media crew was knocked out along with Hercules disciples.

_"W-what the..p-please don't eat me sir! You might become purple! My flesh and blood is not healthy!" Hercule Satan the current Champion of the world pleaded as the Namekian dropped him on the ground. The rest of the living Z-Fighters left for the Lookout to heal their injured comrades and bring everyone to life, but he stayed behind, he had a plan._

_"Shut up. You will hear and do exactly as I say, do you acknowledge me?" Piccolo wasn't one with the virtue of patience. Besides, he still need to show he was tough, at least to everyone other than Gohan. The giant man nodded. Hercule may boast, but he is not an ignorant fool, he saw the green man vaporize an entire mountain._

_He wanted to believe this was all a trick, but he knew it wasn't. "O-okay..." Looking over the crouching horrified mortal man, Piccolo sighed. _

_"You can release your fear, I won't harm you unless you make me.." But Hercule couldn't relax, once again the Namekian sighed. "I don't sense much evil from you..you are the World Champ?" Piccolo wanted to roll over and laugh, but refrained from doing that._

_"Y-you sa-saw my fight?" Hercule slowly regained his confidence. Maybe Piccolo now understood his strength._

_But that hope was crushed. "No. I read your mind. Your name is Satan Hercule from Ping Jinh village of the West province, you are a professional boxer type mixed martial artist. You divorced your wife when your daughter, Videl Satan was three and took custody of her, suffered through out your career, worked for the public latrine maintenance to buy your child a birthday present, which was a remote car. You slept with three women consecutively, when your daughter was at school. You lied that you were a secret disciple of Deceased Boxer John "Brick" Cabana, and you never told anyone about these secrets, currently your only thoughts are switching from, if I am crazy and your daughter's well being." The human's face paled. Without allowing the mortal man speak, Piccolo proceeded to inform him of Cell and how many he killed, strengthening Hercule, and by the time he finished, the Satan was on his knees, ready to help in whatever way he could, and was rewarded._

_The reward? "Take the credit of killing Cell."_

_"What! I can't do that! After what you told me, that golden kid deserve that!" He shot back, it was so unlike Hercule, he may not be a monk, but he isn't a devil either._

_"What he needs is peace, and don't shorten yourself, because if you weren't brave enough to come out and throw the Head at my friend, none of us would have survived. And you will say exactly as I say." Not able to argue against a titan in power Hercule nodded._

_._

_._

_._

_"Arghhahhhhhhhh!" The screams of pain from Hercule woke up the TV crew and his disciples. The ran over to Hercule's voice and nearly fell into the ten meter wide and five meter deep crater that Hercule was in, his right arm was shattered and his clothes were burnt._

_"Mr. Satan! Are you okay?" The reporter asked as Hercule's disciples carried him to the top. "What happened after the delivery boy attacked Cell?" The mike and camera began to roll again._

_"Cell is gone..I did it...no..we did it.." Hercule grunted. Piccolo said this was necessary._

_"What do you mean sir?" The reporter asked with full attention._

_"Those people were all tough, especially the boy, but the boy's attack couldn't eliminate Cell..so I ran into the fray and gave Dynamite Punch with all my power..and it worked..they thanked me and flew away."_

They did not knew Mr. Satan personally, but because of him, they lived in peace, although a little angry about Satan taking the main credit. "Come on. Imagine it. What would our life be among cameras and paparazzi? But don't worry, I will go to this school." Gohan smiled at his mother which the Son matriarch returned as she neatened his uniform coat from the invisible wrinkles.

"You are a good child, Gohan. And please be careful while playing Saiyaman, I know there's nothing in this world that could hurt you..but.." Gohan encased his mom in a bear hug as Chi-Chi sobbed anime style. Soon enough he had everything he needed in his bag, all the textbooks, note books, pen, pencil, scale, eraser and the lunch capsule. "...I know that your father's blood can't be restrained..and if you go to Wild's High, you won't be caught on who you are either because they are the worlds top school and they also serve martial arts..nothing of my caliber, but you can less hide yourself..."

"Bro?" Gohan turned towards the stairs and saw the half asleep standing body of his most important thing. Walking over to the mini Goku, the demi-saiyan picked the child into his arms.

"Hey there little man. I'm off to school, see you in the evening." Like a machine turned on abruptly, Goten jumped awake and hugged his older brother in a death grip as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"No! Don't leave me Gohan! I'm going to miss you!" But before Gohan could comfort his little brother, his mom turned the situation around.

"Don't worry Goten, it's just eight thousand miles. You know I am really fast, right?" But the little Saiyan won't budge.

"Goten, sweety, you can lick the pudding spoon." As if Abra kadabra, Goten disappeared from Gohan's arm and to his mom.

"Really mom! Really!" Well that settled that. Chi-Chi came over to her eldest and handed him the long white good quality paper she held. Without any hesitation, the demi-saiyan took the needed paper.

"This contains all the required information, the main document is in the Principal's office. Just go through the whole thing once." She turned around and picked the bag for her son who slung it over his back.

**Wild's High BIO DATA FORM **

**Name of Student: **Gohan Son

**Age&amp;DOB: **17, 22 May 1997

**Address:** 457 East District, Mount Pazou

**Parents Name &amp; Occupation**

**Father: **Goku Son, Martial Artist

**Mother: **Chi-Chi Son, House Wife

**Contact Information**

**Phone: **000-99-777555

**Emergency: **444-00-888654

**Local Guardian**:...

Gohan's eyes widened at the name and turned towards his mother. "Mom! What gives! Why's my local guardian..."

.

.

.

**The day before**

**"Is Queen going to give her Championship Title she's been keeping for two years to the pride and enthusiasm of the female Kick boxer? OH MY God! Another gigantic jab from the beautiful queen and the challenger is down!"**

"Queen! Queen! Queen!" The chorus of cheering came from the already wild and huge audience that sat around the arena. An arena in which a boxing ring was situated in the middle. Blood stained the floor as a tall blonde woman stood still in front of her opponent, a girl with similar physique, but with red short hair, who was down on her knees, clearly receiving the majority of the punishment.

**"DOWN!"** The referee shouted.

The commentator yelled from his seat as he witnessed the bloody fight going on in front of him. **"Its the fourth down! Kim Hye Shin is down! Wait! Ladies and Gentleman! Look! She is trying to get up! Can she do it!"** The crowd roared! Cheering for both fighter's, but the majority went for the long blonde haired fighterQueen known by her alias in the ring as Queen.

"Just..stay down.." The blonde's voice didn't contain arrogance or pride. It was cold as ice and confident in her ability to inflict her punishment on the redhead if she doesn't abide her command. But Kimhye refused to do so as she slowly rouse to her feet.

**"What is this! The Kick boxer is back on her feet albeit barely! But she has to get up! If she doesn't, all her self respect will be tattered away!"** The commentator roared making the already wild crowd more wilder. **"She was adamant that if they used kick boxing rules that she would win! This has turned from an honorable battle to a honor keeping one! Kim Hye Shin taunted Queen in the beginning, that she won't be able to win if they stick to kick boxing rules, what has that come to now?"**

"Can you continue?" The raven haired woman in black who was the referee asked Kimhye to which the redhead nodded.

"Stop it..if you continue, you will die." Queen spoke in the same emotionless voice as she stared at the struggling redhead who finally managed to stand with her head down. A moment of silence passed in the ring, until Kim Hye Shin snapped her eyes at the beautiful blonde.

"Shut up you bitch! I'm the champ!" She roared at the Queen. "Do you know what kick boxing is? I was winning here for ten years! I can't lose to a bitch like-" Kimhye couldn't finish as a fist collided on her forehead.

"Smack dab on the forehead! And Kim Hye Shin is out! Making Queen the undefeated, undisputed champion of this years league!" She didn't care. The crowd was yelling her name repeatedly for what she accomplished, but she didn't feel anything to celebrate as she exited the ring with her trophy.

**Present Day in Sunset City, where the infamous Wild's High was located**

A black Cadillac limo pulled up on the side of the road quietly (similar to that of the US President). The door opened slowly and the blonde woman known as Queen from the ring stepped out. Not in her fighter grabs, but in a school uniform with green ear phones that had music pumping in. Her long smooth blonde hair was kept straight down and her attire consisted of a short pale pink skirt with lines on it that showed her long shapely legs and white long sleeved under shirt with a black open suit and a pink striped tie. This was In Gyi Yoon known to the world mainly as Queen, her fighter alias. She is the eldest child of the owner of the YK Groups, a company that is second to no one but the undisputable Capsule Corp.

Following her out of the car from the driver seat, an aged driver got out. "I could drive all the way to the school, miss..." He offered.

Changing the song in her android, the blonde said. "No..that's fine..just be there on time at the end of school." Her voice remained the same. The driver nodded and left the heiress to herself and drove away

And just as the car left, a bicycle came to a screeching stop right in front of the blonde with a pink haired beauty who had her hair in a messy bun and was in a red track suit, the whiplash from her sudden stop from such high speed that blew Queens long hair didn't faze the latter as her face remained emotionless. "HA! How about it! I arrived at almost the same time as you! Right? Right?" Her face was all sweaty but the pink haired beauty had a thousand watt smirk!

This was Moon Young Lee, the S-Class fighter and a second year student at Wild's High. She is the president of the boxing club, Wild's Boxing Welterweight Champion and she is the best friend and confidante of Queen. "What do you mean same time? The car already left." Queen, just as before, didn't show any emotions at all.

"Hah! Wasn't a thirteen kilometer race with a Cadillac Beast a bit too much?" Moon Young Lee huffed. "Besides. Its my goal to set a new record. I will beat you before our second year is over." She promised with confidence as she trailed behind the Queen.

"Your fat thighs will burst.." The icy blond stated earning a comic growl from the pink head.

They slowly made their way through the early morning empty street towards their school. The only person that talked was the Moon Young Lee who asked her friend about her previous day. "Say..wasn't yesterday a bit sadistic?..you completely tortured that girl, giving her false hope from round one itself..." She suddenly brought up the touchy topic, but didn't get any reaction from the girl walking in front of her. So she began to push the matter further. "Or..was it that you were really in a tight spot?" A smug smirk appeared as she leaned forward but still failed to get a reaction. The pink head knew the blond very well to tell that she was annoyed.

With fiery eyes she lifted the front wheel of the cycle and rushed through the side of the blonde only to. "If I had an opening like that! I wouldahhhwahhahchhha!" Crash into a stone wall and fall down. A few seconds later, she was back on her feet and a few things met her eyes.

One a delicious looking male standing tall with her bikes tire track on his black coats bicep..that was the good thing, the bad thing was, Queen was drenched in chocolate milkshake.

.

.

.

**Present**

Gohan materialized in front of the Briefs mansion, without wasting time he rushed inside and to the lab. On his way, he heard his favorite Saiyan prince training. "Brat!" He heard him and with slumped shoulders, he course corrected and headed to the Gravity Chamber. What he met there was not the usual gruff face of Vegeta, it was his rare arrogant smirk that makes you think he is god, or when he thinks himself as one. "About time brat. You fifteen minutes to travel to your school and I will be making sure that you reach the place on time.._and suffer there for eternity.._" The last part was under his breath, but still scared the poor demi-saiyan.

"Why the sudden interest in me Vegeta?" Gohan asked, genuinely curious.

"I will accept nothing but absolute perfection from a soldier under my unit. Now go. Get debriefed from the harpy. You are dismissed." That was weird, Vegeta was acting like he was getting shipped off to war. And he didn't want to fight him either. That was strange.

Shrugging, Gohan left the 'muscle bound brute', as Bulma addressed sometimes and towards the said scientist. It took him two entire minutes to get to the underground elevator even at a quick jog. Without any delay he punched in the password and got into the machine that took him hundreds of feet below the earth to the worlds largest and the most secret facility. The elevator opened to a long corridor that was lit with tube lights and was lined up by security personals in black gears and masks holding weapons that were unknown to mankind. The Son boy didn't need any security clearance as he being the secret Vice President and all..

The corridor exited to a large room that stretched in acres and was filled with various equipments that ranged from an advanced solar cooker to alien tech weapons. The staff was mixed with androids and humans. Gohan made his way to the large office that had Bulma Briefs written on the heavy metal door. And as if magic that door slid open and the mad scientist dragged him in.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Little Gohan's going to go to High School! I can't believe it at all! Here take this!" Bulma tossed him a capsule which the demi-saiyan caught easily and looked at it confusedly. "Its a T-33 fighter demonstrator aircraft! Don't worry! You just keep it for a back up. You know if _someone_ wanted to see your ride.." Gohan didn't like how she used that _someone_ dialogue but chose to shrug it off and said his goodbye to his second family and ripped the atmosphere at an amazing speed which was above mach 30. Oceans, mountains, plains, cities villages etc passed like a river under the powerful man. A barrier was the only protection his clothing and equipments received from this absurd speed.

Soon enough, he was halfway across the planet to a new place, to a new school and to new people. "Damn..how did I let mom and Bulma into dragging me here.." The demi-saiyan landed on an empty alley. Despite being a Superhero vigilante, he was still not used to people away from his home area. In short, he had Xenophobia. Not to get confused with his Saiyan heritage as this was completely human.

Clearing his head, the demi-saiyan took out a sandwich he stole from his brother from his bag and unveiled the silver wrapping and began to chew without feeling any guilt. 'What? He got to lick the pudding spoon!' This was his reason. 'Now..what all do I have to know..I'm a scholarship student. More importantly..this is going to be my first experience to school.." Gohan stopped in front of a bakery and gave up a dollar from his allowance to by a Cavins milkshake. 'Dammit..I didn't exactly look into my monthly expenditure..I get two million...one third goes to fixed deposits, fifty thousand for our food expense, another hundred for Goten's Future plan account another two fifty thousand for that flat we booked in West City..Oh..that was the extra expense..' Gohan remembered how his salary from being under Bulma's office went and what was his extra spending this month.

So focused was he on grown up things that, when he exited the small path to the main street footpath he didn't see the beautiful blond haired girl that passed in front of his eyes and neither did the front wheel of the bicycle, which surprised him to the extend of crushing the cavins milkshake in his right arm and spill the content over the blonde. But more importantly for him, the real tragedy was his chicken sandwich..the one made by his mom, making it more important..it was now street pizza.

'What the...he didn't even budge! Oh shit..Queen's not gonna like this!' Moon Young thought worriedly. She watched the heart broken Saiyan kneel down and gently pick the delicious looking sandwich and saw him dispose it in the nearby trash before walking back towards the two females, one was frozen like a statue and his eyes were on her.

"I'm sorry. You know it was an accident, right? I will pay for the laundry.." Gohan tried to make peace, but the blonde remained with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Never mind the laundry.. Stocking fifteen, shoes thirteen..replace it." It was a command and the human dominant side of Gohan backed away and obeyed.

"Here you go miss..I'm sorry for the trouble." Handing over twenty eight dollars, the demi-saiyan ran, not wanting to be late for school. While Queen stared at her hand dumbly, showing emotions for the first time. Moon Young couldn't help herself and laughed at her friend. What In Gyi Yoon meant by fifteen and thirteen were fifteen thousand and thirteen thousand dollars, making it twenty eight thousand dollars, but poor Gohan didn't understand it and handed over only twenty eight dollars.

Four minutes passed and Gohan was outside his class as a second second year. But he wasn't happy. In fact he was sure he would be scared mentally forever. 'I knew there was some devious plot when mom and Bulma planned this! The name of the school..I thought it was because of the director's name or something..but why martial arts and sports? I might get exposed!..ahh..what more could happen! It would have been more better if they send me to some girls school!' Poor demi-saiyan, so nervous was he that he couldn't sense the anomaly inside the classroom.

The homeroom teacher, who was tall bulky blonde man who had his hair look like a lion's mane and light moustache. "Good morning Ladies! Welcome to your second year in Wild's High! The school that brought legends and will continue to do so!" The students were silent as the teacher spoke. "Now! I think all of you know that this year is going to be more special! Because we are making the school this year and also the coming years to be a mixed-sex school! And I am honored to invite the first male student in the schools forty two year history! And this student is not someone to raffle with! He is the reigning champion in the two aptitude tests done in this and the previous year! And don't think of him as a nerd either! He is an expert martial artist too! I hope you won't give the man a hard time!...and try no to scare him.." His passionate words ended with a plea. He turned to the door and called. "That's your cue kid! Show em what ya got!"

Snapping out of his fearful thoughts, the demi-saiyan took in a deep breath and walked inside with a strained smile. "Hi! My name is Go-Go-Gohaaan? Uh..ha..hi..uh...!" The young warrior nearly shrieked as he saw the female population of the class.

'Kid, its me Piccolo. Your brother came by to inform us that your going to newly born normal school...so..you are going to be the only male for two years..not that it matters to you, right? After all my pupil can cope any where, right kid?..uh Gohan? Are you there?' The Namekian asked worriedly as he got no positive reply the usually cheerful son like student gives.

'All..girls..only guy..me..why..bad mom..resign from Bulma..runaway..' Gohan was broken, inside out. He wanted to run, to hide, to curl under his bed sheet, to think that he was in the lands of rainbows and ponies where he get unlimited food..but..

Five minutes later

He was sitting silently right in the middle of the class..aka right in the middle of the drooling beautiful savages. 'I'm the only guy!' He was mortified.

.

.

.

There is nothing called a terrible wrong tragic day, right? WRONG! Because that is what this day is going to be for someone named Gohan Son. Up in the School's top floor a very large, old fashioned room resided. This room belonged to the Director Charles Wild, a muscular middle aged man, of a great height with shoulder length blonde hair that has two parts in the front which are shorter and frame his lined face. He was spraying water to his plants that are kept near the window.

His outfit consisted of a white collared shirt, a navy blue tie, a navy blue sleeveless jacket, matching pants and a pair of black shiny boots. There was another older male on the couch, unlike the director, he only has small amounts of grey hair along his ears and the back of his head as the top was bald except for a single cowlick strand that waa curled on the top of his head. He had wrinkles on his cheeks and under the eye and was wearing a dark gray suit which consisted of a black blazer and pants. He wore a white dress shirt and pale orange tie with a pair of black dress shoes. This was Lee Pal Bong, the Principal of Wild's High.

"Director.." His voice contained the same stress that his face showed. "The student Gohan Son came today.." From his tone, he was quite uncomfortable.

"That's good." The director replied, continuing to spray the flowers gently.

The Principal wasn't done. "Do we really have to do this? Our school was progressing along just fine. And you suddenly came up with this and changed our school into a mixed one. I believe you need to reconsider." The old man was nearly at tears.

Letting out a sigh Charles replied. "Principal, the decision has already been made.. Has it not? Ho Ho.." He chuckled lightheartedly.

"But with our schools great reputation alone, the only male applicant is Gohan Son. Isn't it a tad bit embarrassing?" The Principal countered softly.

Charles stopped watering the plants, but did not turn around. "Principal..our students, aren't they amazing? They are extraordinary..their academics and martial arts skill are the best in the world..but we had forgotten one thing.." He paused, earning the Principal's gasp. "We teachers..we who teach our students the ideology of our school..'The Tough and Perfect woman'..we failed to communicate one thing to them.."

"Do you remember the incident that happened last year when our league students went for the school trip and was attacked by the local delinquents?" The Principal nodded although Charles was looking to the side. "Twenty six men, all met an unfortunate trip to the hospital in stretchers, and this was done by a measly number of six students who were champions of different form of martial arts..."

The Principal got up. "But we got awarded by the government for that!" He shot. "We got several awards for all their contributions. 76 times awarded by the minister of art, 80 times by the minister of state, 15 times by the Prime Minister, 4 times by the President and **2 TIMES** by the King Furry himself!"

The director smiled sadly. "Tell me principal, on the verge of these teenage years, aren't our daughters supposed to be cherished and live their life like these watered flowers that will glow the world? Then why is it that they are trained into a black op team!?" His passionate words made the Principal cry. "Don't we have the responsibility to give our daughters here at Wild's High their maiden like life?"

"Ah..ah..I have finally opened my eyes! I can see your deep philosophy and your care for our daughters! I have been a foolish man all this time!" The Principal fell to his knee comically and cried. The director knelt in front of him and gave a comforting hand to the principal's shoulder. "How could I been so blind?" He sobbed uncontrollably.

"There there..we still have time..now please go and pass the message to our 412 daughters about our new system." Charles comforted. "Besides I know Son Gohan is more than a honorable and strong man. He is the Son of Princess Chi-Chi and the Legendary Son Goku, who I owe my life to.."

Wiping away his tears, the Principal asked. "Son Goku? The.." He saw the director nod with a smile.

"It was when I was a ten year old boy..me and my mother lived in a small village in the West Nation..the time when Demon King Piccolo shook the Earth..the same monster who met his end twice in the hands of Son Goku.. It wasn't him directly, but his minions that attacked us. My father stood and lead our village to fight, but did not stand a chance against that monsters minions..then when we thought it was the end..in the matter of ten seconds a small child of six or seven demolished the huge army and saved me and mother from the jaws of the commander..I never was able to repay..but now when I saw the name again.."

.

.

.

Break Time

"Hey is that a boy?"

"He's hot."

"He's that guy the Principal was talking about last year."

"It's really odd to see a male here.."

"Heard he had a run in with the Queen."

The words scared the super warrior further as he ran through the crowd and towards an empty corridor. "Am I really the only guyme here?" He asked himself. "How could they do this to me!" Gohan suddenly froze and looked out the huge windows and realized he was on the ground floor. And worst, many lusting eyes were on him from the field just outside. The small Zing of the message tune in their skirts pocket that had their phones, reached the demi-saiyan's sensitive ears.

The message read...

Wild's High News

Our proud students. This is the Principal. As you all know, Wild's High has become a co-ed from this year onwards for the education of your emotions.

We were afraid of the transfer until today as we got our first male student! Is it not a great opportunity to get your maiden like self to come alive? Along with many rewards and honor for graduation!

For example: The more you become good friends with Wild's High's boys..or Gohan Son, you get more grades!

I wish you all the best of luck. Trust me, you need it from what I have learned of Gohan, he's a naive guy.

P.S: don't take advantage of it..much. ;)

"I don't like that look.." Gohan freaked out on what happened next. The girls, some jumped over twenty feet and charged at him. This was a similar case of taking care of toddlers. They will hug kiss, lick etc but you can't attack them back. Especially when you are galaxy breaker. He watched helplessly as the demons approached him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Budging In

'T-this school is a MADHOUSE!' Gohan wanted to disappear using his undisputed speed he was famous for with the Kais, but knew that would blow his cover, and just when he thought he was going to get molested, he sensed a ki that was above all the ones coming at them, who by the way, themselves possessed above average kis. Then he saw the approaching mob stop and felt the ki that was on the floor above jump down and grab his 'pink striped tie' and leaned in to him.

What the other students thought was inhuman speed, Gohan saw the girl coming down in slow motion and turn to grab his tie. She was a cute woman of barely average height, maybe 5 foot or an inch less. Her dirty blonde hair was short and she had two tiger ears pinned on either side of her head. Her uniform skirt blew from her sudden movements and Gohan knew that this vixen wasn't any dumb blonde, but a skilled martial artist or sportswoman. Her most dazzling feature was her rosy lips that tried to steal his first kiss away.

"What's the Taekwondo club president doing here?"

"Did she take the guy? Ah man.."

"Can she share?"

"No the guy.."

"Dear lord! He blocked Choi Dal Dal's rosy lips!" A screech stopped all murmurs.

Gohan picked up every word spoken by the ex-molesters. 'So..she is Choi Dal Dal and she is the president of a martial arts club..she likes to kiss..' Gohan took a step back, his hard calloused hand still over the petite woman's mouth, her eyes glaring dangerously at him. But no way in hfil was he going to get saliva of another person on his lips.

"What kind of an embarrassment is this! And what with the look?! Quit moving dammit!" The Taekwondo leader was getting frustrated to no end, the guy, although seemed big and muscly, he was a just as flexible as her, maybe even more than her.

"You bastard!" A roundhouse kick initiated in an impressive pace and directed towards the demi-saiyan's head which he dodged with ease, but his face contorted of worry as the girl began to fire kicks at a rapid pace, leg swings, knee, roundhouses and so on, but every time she made a decoy or was close to touching, the demi-saiyan would dodge it by the nick of a hair strand. "Stop running you bastard and accept your punishment! Death!" She screamed, fueling herself with rage.

"What?! That's not gonna make me stop! Why are you attacking me anyways!?" Gohan bent down as the leg went horizontally on top of him and without wasting time, he made a leap to the window and out to the garden. As expected, she didn't care what he said and continued to attack him, although he was dodging not for him, after all what could hurt a titanium skinned(figuratively) alien. No, he was more afraid for the blond's wellbeing, her kicks were fast and hard, and if they make the slightest of contact with his extremely strong body, the result would be a _snap_ or a _crack_. But he cannot disappear in front of these people either, so the only way to end this will be by tiring her or..

"Choi Dal Dal, stop." Or like that.. The pink head who destroyed his mom's sandwich, saving him from this crazy girls. Yep. That was what he foresaw (-_-) "I'm gonna need this guy, now." She stated as if the demi-saiyan was some sort of possession.

"Moon Young Lee? What do ya mean? I already got dibs on this guy!" Dal Dal exclaimed as she advanced towards the stunned Saiyan.

Moon Young stood their calmly with her hands in the track suit's pockets, her face was well composed as she began to speak. "Queen was the one that sent me to get the guy." This earned many gasps from the gathered audience and also Gohan, while Dal Dal simply narrowed her eyes with every intention of ignoring Moon Young's words and go for the kill..again. "If you have any problem with that, go take it up with the Queen."

"The Queen...?" Dal Dal nearly growled out but stepped aside to allow Moon Young to walk towards Gohan.

"Gohan Son. You are going to follow me. If you run you will die." She commanded and stated the terms.

'What kind of school is this..allowing girls to do all this..this is a madhouse!' He slumped his shoulder and followed the pinky. But not before hearing Dal Dal's shout.

"You're gonna have to pray that you won't meet me in the League. I will kill you and there's nothing Queen can do about it!" Dal Dal threatened, only to receive a few chuckles from the boxing president.

"How's a tiny girl like you gonna do that?" Moon Young taunted with a few chuckles as she walked with Gohan close behind. The demi-saiyan didn't know which Kingdom's queen was requesting to see him, probably someone old and mature, knowing of his heritage (mother's side) and wishing to ask pleasantries. Oh Gohan, when are you going to watch TV for other than news and education?

"What did you say! You're just Queen's tool! Pig!" Gohan was surprised by what happened next, at speed closer to that when he possessed towards the end of the six months when he was left in the forest by Piccolo, the same speed Dal Dal showcased with her legs while attacking.

The Taekwondo girl's eyes widened as the wrist wrapped fist of the Boxing girl stopped an inch from her forehead. Moon Young's eyes radiated danger. "If we meet in the league, you will die." Her threat was well heeded but Dal Dal's senses came back, she knew Moon Young's fist were ten times stronger than hers, but her legs were stronger than the boxer and that is what makes her the equal.

Without another word, Moon Young turned around and started walking towards her destination with the package trailing behind her. But he did hear one thing and that thing he heard wasn't good news. "Gohan or whatever! Mark my words! I will conquer you!" That was the most _beautiful_ thing he has ever heard. Not even Cell could say it and make butterflies fly in the demi-saiyan's stomach. _Beautiful_ as in _Death's beauty _or _beauty of death _whatever you may seem fit.

"You can make it easier if you apologized." Moon Young spoke, breaking the silence as they walked through the empty corridor, and if not for the Saiyan being unobservant to females, he would have known that the pink haired boxer was having a hard time keeping her face from turning pink.

"Huh?" Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What should I apologize for?" He asked innocently.

"For making me fall from my bike! Have you forgotten that?" Gohan slightly winced, but did not back down for one reason.

"Oh so it was you! Its not me who should apologize! Its you! You spoiled my sandwich my mom made! And you spilled milkshake on that girl!" The demi-saiyan exclaimed accusingly which she sweat dropped at.

"So? You didn't get hurt, right? But I did." She shot back showing her right palm that had a small scratch on it.

"Good! You deserved that!" The two didn't stop their childish argument even as they entered a nearly empty classroom, nearly as in just one student that sat at the far corner near the window. If they had entered the room more quietly, Gohan might have taken up the thought of the blond girl being lonely but sadly, that wasn't the case.

Queen watched the two bickering through out the way from the front door to her seat, her face remained emotionless and it was on the demi-saiyan. Moon Young finally realized after a few seconds that she has been at her destination for a while, so did Gohan. "Attention!" Startled by the sudden choice of words from the boxing lady, he obliged, standing at his full height that dwarfed the 5'9 beauties by a clear 6'3.

"Gohan Son. You maybe a second year like us, but you are still a newbie in the school, especially since you're a boy, so we are your upperclassmen until you get things straight around here.." Gohan slightly raised his eyebrow as the girl in front of him turned away to look straight..where there was nothing to see actually. "You remember this morning right? How could you not. Yep. This is her, the Queen, in the flesh. Ha ha.." She did not get any form of response from the thoroughly confused demi-saiyan. "Hey! I'm serious! This is Queen! Wow this guys frozen up!" She looked from Gohan to Queen and vice versa, but still saw both of them unmoving and unresponsive.

'She's not from any royal family I know of..and even if she is, she might have never come to King Furry's annual gathering every year..' But Gohan decided to play it safe as to not offend the lady..girl.

"Hey! The real 4D Queen right in front of you! Why's your reaction like this!" Moon Young exclaimed. Before realization dawned on her. "Ah oh..no way! There's a guy in this nation that doesn't know the Queen! I can't believe it!" She dropped to a seat nearby, looking at the demi-saiyan disbelievingly.

Having had enough of this stupidity, Queen opened her bag and took out a clean bundle of currency that only had a single bent in the middle, showing that it was kept in a wallet before this. Twenty eight dollars, the same amount and the very same notes that the son of Goku handed over to replace her stockings. The question is, why is she keeping it there.

"You..what is this?" She looked into his dark eyes with coldness causing him to stiffen. "Did you not know what I meant..or did you know and did this to make me appear as a beggar?" Moon Young leaned back, wanting to see how this would turn out. So far Gohan didn't make any sort of response. "Fine. Whether you knew it or not.." She wiped away the twenty eight dollars with her palm. The green currency fell scattered around the small area between her and Gohan.

"Get on your knees and pick them up..then I will forgive you." The atmosphere was tense and the demi-saiyan remained passive, starting to irritate the blonde. "Pick it up." Her voice was commanding, causing Moon Young to look at her friend in concern. An eternity seemed to have passed before the demi-saiyan spoke.

"Snobby brat.." The words came out surprising the demi-saiyan who said it himself. But in his shocked state because of what he said, he failed to sense what was heading towards him until it was too late. On the other hand, Queen saw a distant memory, resurfacing in her mind.

.

.

.

_A eight year old girl with short blonde hair sat in the last row of her elementary class, all alone while the rest of her class enjoyed the free time given by chatting away with each other. This was the past of In-gi "Queen" Yoon , a quite girl with no friends due to her style that resembled a boys, in fact she was actually brought up as a man, until she found Oi that she was a girl at the age of five. That was because it was decided upon her birth itself that she would have to know how to run her huge family business, it was engraved on her fate._

_But her parents wanted her to become or at least experience what a normal kid's life will be..which turned out to be the biggest mistake they have committed as parents when they admitted her to a public school. She stood out like a sore thumb, never fitting with the normal girl peers, or getting boyfriends, instead she was taught advanced maths and business management at home, then when she was seven, she was given martial arts training that was to take down a grown man..but her entire life changed after her ninth birthday._

_Queen sat behind her class in her usual spot, but was fidgeting very badly as the time for the final bell grew closer. Today was Ja Ho Yoo's birthday, and he was going to invite her..she hoped, she was allowed to wear the girls uniform, which consisted of skirt and pink top rather than what she was forced to wear throughout the nine years, the boys uniform. And she was allowed to grow her hair long..but it will take some time. _

_She had a crush on Ja Ho Yoo for the past whole year, but didn't know what to do. But now that she's a girl, he would notice her..right? He was a really popular guy in school, so he will be nice and invite her for his birthday. She has even put a small flower in her hair!_

_RING!_

_The bell finally rang as people began to gather around Ja Ho Yoo, talking about the party that evening. "So Ja Ho, its 5 in the evening right?" A chubby boy asked._

_"Yep! Don't be late and don't bring cheap junk!" Ja Ho Yoo warned. It took a couple of minutes for the crowd to disperse and leave Ja Ho Yoo with only a few boys and girls, giving Queen the opportunity to confront him._

_"Uh..Ja Ho Yoo..can I come to your party too?" She stammered, not knowing what was going to happen would scar her for a long time._

_"Eh? Who are you? We don't know each other, besides, you are a freak who cross dresses like a guy! Why did you bother trying to look like a girl, you should go back to wearing pants again." Queen ran, too heartbroken to stay, tears flowed freely from her dark eyes._

_A little later_

_"Please don't cry miss, it will be okay.." Park, her chauffeur tried to comfort her as she sobbed uncontrollably, but he couldn't focus on her much other than through the rear view mirror._

_Three years later_

_Queen was now looking like any normal girl, if not more beautiful then any. She was now in her first year in middle school, walking out towards her car where her trusted chauffeur Park waited as usual. _

_"Hello miss, how was your day?" He asked enthusiastically._

_"Mr. Park, you can tell my dad that he can stop sending me to these public schools.." Her voice was hollow of passion or any emotions which saddened the man who looked after her like his daughter._

_Nodding solemnly, he opened the door for her. "Well let us hurry miss, the earth's facing large tremors, they say that the Cell games have started, it is wise to go down to the bunker in the mansion." Yes, this was the D-day. Where earth will face it's largest challenge, it's fate in the hands of a few. The Golden warriors and World Martial Arts Champion, Hercule Satan._

_"Hey look! That's the YK groups heir!" A bunch of boys from the side seemed to notice, but Queen wasn't affected by this at all, without even sparing a glance she began to walk, but was stopped when she heard a voice, one that belonged to a male that she wished would never hear. "Hey! You're In-gi Upon, right? God I knew someone was rumored to be the heir of YK group." Ja Ho Yoo spoke._

_"You were with me in elementary school." Queen spoke coldly, but the boy seemed oblivious before remembering the short blonde girl who he rudely rejected._

_"Oh..uh..I actually had a crush on you but I was not sure. Tell you what, give me your number, my birthday is coming, you know when right-" _

_SLAP!_

His head or body didn't budge in the least but none cared about the odd result because the three were completely submerged in their own world. Gohan was confused, hurt and angry. He was confused because the girl in front of him tossed away money as if it was tissue paper, hurt because he called her something mean and angry because his warrior spirit demanded revenge.

Before letting things get out of hand anymore, Moon Young stepped in front of her best friend and shook her out of her thoughts. "You don't hit someone inside the school, silly! And you.." She turned around to face Gohan. "This never happened, got that?" As expected of Gohan, he didn't reply, but the boxer took it as an yes.

As if adding to Gohan's anger, In Gyi Yoon shoved a piece of paper into his coat. A piece of paper that had a value of 50,000$. A cheque. "Take it for your medical expenses and get lost." Now this was confusing. She hits and give money. Gohan lost some of his anger and a false thought evaded his mind.

'Oh. She is concerned that I got hurt.'

.

.

.

**Somewhere in West City, in a particular Dome shaped building.**

Bulma looked curiously at her husband who was having a weird look on his face that showed embarrassment. "Vegeta are you OK? You seem a bit under the weather?"

"Why do I feel like my dead race just face palmed?" Vegeta grumbled as he plopped down on the couch unwarriorlike.

**Back at School**

The rest of the day went event less, by luck he was in another classroom than Oueen, Dal Dal and Moon Young, so he wasn't harassed much..he couldn't do anything about the 400+ girls ogling at him.

RING!

That was his chance to escape this mad hell people call school. All the women here was weird and all were trying to get under his pants, whatever that meant. Making his way stealthily through the crowd, he was almost there at the gate when he felt a familiar ki right behind him. Mentally groaning at what was about to happen, he felt the soft yet firm grip on his shoulder from the Taekwondo girl.

"Hey Gohan! Fancy running into you!" The demi-saiyan sweat dropped at her way of saying she pounced her prey. "Wanna go-"

"Dal Dal Sensei!" A girl from Dal Dal's club gave the demi-saiyan his chance to escape as he quickly blended into the crowd and ran away with his life.

As he flew above the altitude where no plane can fly, he slowed down and sighed. Then.. "How could they do this to me! Argh! I can't believe I have to go through with this for another year! And this one hasn't even began!" He blasted off towards his home, with the full intention of asking his mother.

Three minutes later.

Slamming the door open, scaring his brother and angering his mother, Gohan stood there without a care. He was a man and he had the right to ask his mother about what she had done to him. "Mom, how could you do this to me! Your own son! I listened to everything you say and you did this to me! I found out I was in a school where I was the only guy! A school where martial arts is important and I got slapped by a girl!" His mother's angry expression dropped.

Her sweet boy got slapped? Whoever the hussy was, she was going to pay! The Son matriarch thought without knowing the pay was already delivered. "Gohan I never thought-" She couldn't finish as Gohan raised a hand to stop her.

"But the worst..." His expression was grim, the action froze Chi-Chi, this attitude was something she has only seen when her boy transformed into Super Saiyan 2 in the Cell games.

"Oh my baby got molested!" Chi-Chi exclaimed taking the rape kit.

"Whaaat..?" Gohan serious expression fell as his eyes turned into dots. He shook his head and exclaimed. "What? No! Mom! You didn't put cheese sandwich!"

.

.

.

The next day.

Gohan landed in an empty alleyway undetectably before making a jog towards his hell..school. 'Wow. Five minutes early! Didn't think that gang attack would have been taken care this soon.' On his way, there was gang fight on the other side of the city. Taking out the thugs weren't the problem, rescuing people caught in the crossfire and helping the fire fighters was the main problem.

The class progressed very slowly for the demi-saiyan's taste. 'Are you kidding me! Mom taught me this when I was six!' He thought as the teacher taught them advanced calculus..or as advanced as a caveman's pointy rock spear. Unexpectedly, the goody two shoe Gohan fell asleep. He slept until the teacher woke him up and asked him to solve the largest problem ever, and much to the teacher's ultimate embarrassment, he solved it in three ways and corrected the question which was wrong. He was allowed to sleep again.

As he fell into a nice quiet slumber, he failed to hear the bell that indicated the break and neither the arrival of the Taekwondo girl and two of her club members who came in. "Newcomers, attention. Watch carefully." She snapped her finger. Immediately her two assistants came holding a bar of concrete.

Gohan watched the show with interest. Dal Dal in an elegant manner swung her right leg straight up while simultaneously curving her body a little and placed her entire body weight on her left foots toe before brutally bringing down her right leg down and demolish that brick entirely. 'Wow..not bad for a human that hasn't received proper training yet..hmm..she reminds me of Krillin..she uses long range open attacks..but if the opponent is of a normal human level..victory will be hers..got to make sure she doesn't kick me and crack her legs..'

Grinning at her achievement, Dal Dal spoke. "I just want two girls! Join the Wild's Highs pride, the Taekwondo club!" She enthusiastically said.

"Geez..what's all this mess?" The boxing president, Moon Young walked in casually with her hands in the pocket of her jumpsuit. "All dusty and stuff.." She was smug, earning a growl from Dal Dal.

"I was here first Moon Young! So beat it." Dal Dal warned, which was pushed aside without even a glance.

"I just want one girl with strong fists..or.." Her eyes fell on Gohan. "A boy who has no strength and has a hard time adjusting." But unfortunately, Gohan was already in his memories that were of him getting slapped.

A little later.

"What! So you didn't come for the boxing classes?!" Moon Young exclaimed. Gohan shook his head before handing out a piece of rectangular paper.

"Please ask Queen to take this back." It was the 50,000 cheque.

"Are you nuts? She will probably give you another slap. Especially there are a lot of stuff going on. So you keep it." She explained, but the demi-saiyan wasn't going to back down.

"Please, ask her to retrieve it. Consider it as a peace offering as this belongs to her and my mother will not have it any other way." Gohan pleaded and Moon Young instantly fell for his charms.

"Oh alright..I will try, today she won't arrive early, so you give it to her directly, no promises. But are you sure about not joining the club? A bit of boxing could put use to those muscles.." The demi-saiyan completely missed her salivating look.

"No..not into boxing..thank you though.." And he returned to class, the next period being gym.

"Anyway, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." 'How could this be! It was a perfect plan! You are tough Son Gohan.' She growled, the demi-saiyan was too preoccupied to notice this.

_Step 1: Make Gohan Son join the boxing club._

_Step 2: Be more friendly while teaching._

_Step 3: Establish a strong bond with him._

_Step 4: Get full points in the 'Maiden-Like' category._

In the class Gohan sat staring at his dark pink jumpsuit. But his eyes widened at what happened next as a blouse crashed on to his face. 'What the heck!' The girls were shamelessly changing right in front of him. Most of them were in their bras already.

A girl in her bra and panty noticed the Son boy and smiled, leaning forward, flashing him her fair bust. "Oh sorry Gohan, we will give you five minutes to change." They quickly exited the class and closed the door behind, allowing him to change out of his uniform suit.

"Wow..look at those biceps.."

"No..those abs.."

"What about the bulge on his boxers?" Giggles and catcalls cane from the windows causing Gohan to shriek!

.

.

.

The gym teacher gave a long whistle to grab all the students attention. "Okay class! We are going to have gym now. Try to enjoy these classes while it last as tomorrow onwards we start club activities. Today we are going to play dodgeball. Anyone sick?" Only one hand rouse. Son Gohan.

"Uh..my stomach's unwell.." Gohan stated lamely, earning giggles from the ladies. 'Maybe this wasn't a great idea..' The demi-saiyan thought miserably.

"Ha! Only one male and he's sick! You're excused!" Ignoring the taunt, Gohan gladly took his leave from the bunch of sports experts and towards the gallery of the ground, plopping on the concrete carefully, so that he won't break it.

Dal dal, the Taekwondo president, peeked from her spot behind a nearby tree where Gohan sat, a book open in one hand that was titled _'To Capture A Man's Heart'_. "Alright! First step!" She tool a deep breath and pulled the black belt of her gi getting pumped up. 'Son Gohan...I will conquer you for sure! I have researched all night long!'

Gohan was already groaning because of his weird admirer who hid behind the tree and was curious what caused her to spike her ki. His eyes widened at what he saw next, Dal Dal was pulling a rope over her right shoulder, that was attached to a large number of huge tires that clearly weighted over five hundred kg. A feat truly to be applauded for a human without any training.

'Step 1: A male feels attracted to stronger females!' Dal dal mentally recalled. Gohan's eyes bulged out. But Dal Dal proceeded accordingly. 'Step 2..' "Yo! What's up? Funny meeting you here Gohan." '..pretend you're not interested and stop your greeting short.' Gohan was more confused.

"Uh.." Gohan sweated nervously.

"I'm a little busy now, so see you." Confusing the demi-saiyan more, Dal Dal moved forward but stopped suddenly 'Step 3..'. "Ugh.." She groaned as she placed a hand over her forehead. '..show a form of weakness in front of him.' "I am feeling a bit dizzy.." Gohan looked curiously. "Gohan..I don't ask for this usually..but could you please, support me-What the heck!" She growled out as she saw the area empty of Gohan, the latter finding enough time to take a huge jump onto the roof, leaving the Taekwondo girl alone.

Giving a sigh of relief, Gohan leaned against the edge. "Oh man..how am I going to complete two years here.." He depressingly thought out loud.

_TOCOTOCOTOCOTOCO_

The sound made the demi-saiyan look up. "A helicopter?" There was YK written in huge bold letters underneath it. "YK..oh that firm.." As it landed, the door opened and a tall man in a black suit came out, holding the door open for someone.

"Madam, Mr. Park will come in the evening to receive you." Out came Queen and guess who came to her view? Gulping nervously, Gohan stood there frozen.

"Son Gohan.." Queen spoke under her breath that was clearly heard by the demi-saiyan's enhanced hearing. She walked towards the frozen boy. "I heard that you wanted to return the cheque." She stared into his nervous obsidian eyes. "Maybe I was a little hard headed too at the time..let us pretend all this didn't happen." She held out her hand. "So give it."

Gaining a small smile on his face, Gohan stuck his hand inside the Jumpsuit's pocket..only to find it missing. "What..where did I.." Then he found it, a hole in his pocket. "Damn..uh..sorry, I will find the cheque, it must have gone through the hole in my pocket.."

Queen looked at the demi-saiyan with a raised eyebrow, her expression never changing. "Just as I thought.." She smugly sighed. "I thought you were living a hard life, but I thought you also had some self-respect.." Gohan bowed his head as Queen walked past him with her head held high. "Are all poor people like this?..you have told me your excuse, you can keep it, throw it away or whatever." And she was out of sight, just missing the cracks that came below Gohan's feet and the blue aura and lightning the breezed past.

"Grrr..why is this school so annoying?" Gohan growled before taking a deep breath calming down his raging energy that demanded to be left out, but being a million miles from home and none of his friends here, he was forced to suppress the pressure. Slowly walking down the stair, he began to sniff out the paper. "Ah there it...oh man..Dal Dal.." Once again he was at a difficult situation involving difficult girls.

Climbing down the stair, he was luckily..and unluckily met with the missing cheque..in Dal Dal's hand. "Hey! Dal Dal! That's mine!" He excitedly ran towards the dirty blonde who his the cheque behind.

"What are you talking about Gohan honey?" She innocently asked, earning a questioning look from the demi-saiyan.

"The cheque that you are hiding. Its mine." He replied straight.

"What! How can I be sure that it is yours?" She pouted.

"The number! Its 2237995LL45!" Gohan stated hurriedly causing Dal Dal's eyes to widen as the number was exactly the same one on the cheque. "Please return it! It is Upperclassmen Queen's!" Gohan pleaded, but this revelation caused the Taekwondo girl to frown.

'That bitch! Seducing sweet Gohan with her money! Oh I will show her..' A smirk came over her face as she pulled her gi a little do her ample cleavage was visible, before tucking the cheque over her left breast and leaning forward. "Come to the Taekwondo club tomorrow Darling!" And she was off.

Once again Gohan growled. This was getting repetitive and annoying._"Help!" _Gohan's eyes widened when he heard the screams that came from afar. 'Guess I will have to deal with Dal Dal later..'


End file.
